


My Happy Ending

by Littlewebby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Jasper, Alpha Mason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sapphire, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Quinn, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewebby/pseuds/Littlewebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are at the bottom of society's hierarchy and Alphas at the top, Quinn struggles to take care of his family and his abusive husband isn't making things any easier and when he comes home to find his Alpha in bed with someone else, could this be a chance to escape?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago for my English GCSE and I decided to expand on it and post it. It's been on FictionPress for a while now and I decided to focus on it more and post it on here. I hope you like it, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you think.

Quinn slipped for the umpteenth time that day, landing hard on his backside. He heard snickering in the background as the other staff laughed at his clumsiness.

"You know Quinn, those 'wet floor' signs are there for a reason. And considering you put them there it shouldn't have been too hard for you to notice it" Nathan laughed as he neatly stepped over the Omega's body which was currently sprawled out ungracefully on the marble floor.

"Yeah, and that's the fourth dish you've broken this morning. Keep this up and you'll become very familiar with the newspaper's vacancy section." Jenson sneered unattractively at Quinn, not bothering to help him up. Quinn usually had the gracefulness of a cat but lately, he was about as graceful as a dog in heels.

He was a mess and he knew it but it was so hard to concentrate on his work when his private life was falling apart.

His Alpha, Mason had begun doing drugs again and it was really taking a toll on his new job, last year after using a bit of cocaine he'd tried to punch his boss and had promptly gotten fired, Mason hadn't been able to hold down a job after that. Until recently when he was hired as a part-time builder at a construction site where he was paid by the hour.

And now they struggled with the rent and it was even harder to take care of their children while living off Quinn's meagre wage. His Alpha wasted all their savings; he spends all his money and time indulging in what little drugs he could get his hands on.

Quinn sighed as he hung up his apron for the day, he had another six-hour shift at a bar starting from 10:00 pm, leaving him little under ten minutes to get there.

Two hours into his shift and the usual aggravating Alphas entered for their late night celebration as usual. This was the part of his job he liked the least, these men were annoying. Especially when they wanted to have a little 'fun', as they so eloquently put it.

"Hey Quinn, how you doing" Jasper, one of the less annoying Alphas, asked wriggling his golden eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah baby, how's your fine ass doing?" Another Alpha, Johnny, called. He smacked Quinn's ass as the Omega walked past.

"I'm good" Quinn answered Jasper with a smile, pointedly ignoring Johnny. Jasper was one of the nicer Alphas and he doesn't get too drunk unlike his friends, but it looked like tonight was a special occasion seeing as Jasper had four empty glasses in front of him.

"What are you celebrating tonight Jasper. You don't drink this much without a reason" Quinn said as he wiped the spilt beer from their table, cautiosly keeping his ass out of the reach of the drunk Alphas.

"Oh it's no big deal; I just got promoted at work today." Jasper beamed clearly proud of his achievement. Quinn congratulated him and gave him a free pint of beer; he felt a pang of hurt rising in his chest. Why couldn't his husband be like Jasper, why couldn't he be gentle, caring and ambitious. His husband, Mason was too laid-back up to the point where he was a lazy slob, doing nothing all day albeit drinking and smoking with the occasional touch of drugs.

Any beta or Omega who had a relationship with Jasper was very lucky, even if he did have idiots for friends.

When the men finally finished their drinks and staggered out, Quinn said goodbye to his boss after cleaning the tables and started the long walk to his little two bedroom apartment.

He wasn't aware one of the drunken Alphas had been hanging around in the shadows waiting for him to leave.

When he finally came out, the man snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Quinn’s waist.

Quinn screamed, whipping around to catch a glimpse of his ambusher and in the process accidentally smacking the drunken man around the face with his long, sunset coloured locks. The Alpha let go off him in complete surprise at the unexpected attack and Quinn took the opportunity to make his escape, running as fast as his little legs could take him, not even bothering to look behind him and see if whoever it was that had attacked him was still after him.

He luckily made it home in one piece and leaned against the closed door trying to stop his heart from forcing its way out of his mouth. When he successfully stopped himself from regurgitating his dinner he wondered what would have happened had he not escaped, he shuddered as he pictured the most obvious thing that would've happened to an Omega like him. He would rather take his chances with his abusive husband.

Speaking of his so called husband he was supposed to be awake now getting ready for work, his work starts at five in the morning, and it was already 4:30 am. Instead the man was sprawled out on the sofa, empty bottles of alcohol surrounding him and a half empty bottle still in his grasp even though he was out cold. White powder was smeared across his pale face, some had even gotten on his dark brown hair.

Quinn spotted a used syringe that wasn't very well hidden under the couch, and the whole living room was fogged over with cigarette smoke. Quinn felt tears well up in his bright jade eyes behind his glasses and his vision blurred. Mason had promised he would stay off the drugs and alcohol but he never does and now he'd probably get very violent when he woke up.

Quinn tapped his husband on the shoulder gently, trying to at least make sure he wasn't late for work although Quinn doubted Mason could function in the state he currently was.

"The hell do you want?" Mason swatted at the arm tapping at him, he wanted to sleep dammit and the last thing he needed is some Omega bitch disturbing him.

"It's time for work, honey. Come on get up, you're gonna be late" Quinn insisted.

"Oh that, I already got fired from that yesterday" Mason said and he went back to sleep.

"What?" Quinn could not believe his ears. He got fired again, this would be the 4th job he couldn't hang on to.

"Shut the hell up, some of us are trying to sleep here." Mason said, "Now go find something to do, you're annoying the hell outta me".

Quinn stood there unable to say anything.

Mason opened his eyes again and saw that Quinn was still standing there, he growled and pushed the Omega to his knees.

“If you’re just gonna stand there, might as well make yourself useful. This is all you’re ever gonna be useful for, nothing but an Omega bitch, aren’t you”. Mason pulled down his sweatpants and forced Quinn to open his mouth and suck his cock.

Quinn did it without hesitation he didn’t want to make the Alpha any madder than he already was, besides he was used to being called an Omega bitch and treated like one, in fact some people believe it’s used as a term of endearment from an Alpha to their Omega, that made Quinn scoff, Mason never had a kind word to say to him and when he called him an Omega bitch it was meant to degrade and belittle him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

_Why am I still with him? Oh right, because Omegas can be treated like trash and no one bats an eye. Plus I’ve been with Mason for so long. I should be used to this._

Mason shoved Quinn’s head further down his erection, choking him as the Omega tried desperately to breathe through his nose.

The alpha came deep in his throat and shoved him away, sending him crashing into the coffee table.

Quinn whimpered and picked himself off the floor and briskly walked away before Mason recovered from his orgasm and demand more than just a blowjob from him.

He went into the second bedroom to kiss his already sleeping kids goodnight, they were the only thing keeping him from doing something drastic, he wasn’t sure how long he could take this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was just too caught up in playing Sims 4. Anyway this story does contain some triggers, like domestic violence, I hope I haven't upset anyone because of it, I certainly don't approve of it in real life.  
> Quinn's character started off as a female when I wrote this story so if he seems a little girlier than usual don't be alarmed, plus in this World male Omegas and female Omegas are very similar, appearance-wise, the only really physical difference is the males have a penis, no vagina and have a more androgynous look. Same with Female Alphas and Male Alphas, they're similar except the females have both a vagina and a penis, they can impregnate Omegas and female betas but can't get pregnant themselves, just thought I should clear that up.

The next morning Quinn woke to the feeling of his face being slammed into the floor, he howled in pain and immediately sat up holding his bruised cheek.

He couldn't see anything but he knew that Mason had woken up with the worst hangover and he was going to take it out on him, as usual.

A fist connected to his cheek and he was knocked backwards, his head hitting the wall, stars appeared behind his closed eyes. Before he had time to gather his bearings another fist slammed into his face, he couldn't see without his glasses and had no chance of dodging the strikes. Trying to keep his screams of pain to a minimum, he didn't want to give Mason the satisfaction of seeing him cry, plus his children were in the next room.

Quinn was grabbed by a handful of his hair and pulled to his feet by it. He was trying to cry silently, knowing that uttering a sound would only get Mason even more riled up that he already was.

"I wake up and I don't find my breakfast in front of me, how the hell do you expect me to be in a good mood?" Mason growled, "And I see you lying here on your fat ass sleeping while I'm starving. You’re such an ugly little shit, aren’t you" Quinn could smell alcohol on his breath, he'd been drinking again.

When he got no reaction from Quinn, Mason pushed him away and walked out of their bedroom door, slamming it behind him.

Quinn only gets three hours of sleep before having to get up and get his twins dressed and ready for school then he'd cleaned the house for an hour before going back to bed to sleep a few hours before it was time to start his first job, he worked two different six hour jobs a day and it was really exhausting having to come home to his drunk husband trying to beat the hell out of him.

He raised a slim finger to his mouth and found his bottom lip was split, moving his fingers across his face inspecting the damage. His nose was bruised but thankfully not broken; his left eye almost swollen shut, and on his right cheek a nasty bruise was starting to form, the purple discolouration stood stark against his pale skin, the pain reminded him that he had to attend to his husband before he came back for more.

Quinn sat at his vanity and carefully applied make-up to cover his bruises, smiling slightly when his face looked almost unblemished again, except for his swollen eye but his glasses worked well to cover it. He quickly went to the kitchen and tied an apron around his waist and got to work making breakfast. His long hair kept on getting in his eyes and he had to stop to pull it into a bun to keep it from getting in the food.

Tyler and Harvey came out from their bedroom, saying good morning to their mother and then sitting themselves at the dining table. Tyler instantly started chatting about everything he could think of while Harvey kept quiet, choosing to just listen and nod along to his twin's wild stories.

Quinn smiled at his boys, they may be twins but they completely different from one another. His smile faltered as he saw Mason come into the kitchen, carrying a nearly empty bottle of whiskey which he quickly finished and chucked the bottle in the bin before the twins could see it.

Mason kissed his boys on the head, the twins smiling at him and said their good mornings. Then Mason moved behind Quinn, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Morning Quinnie, you look beautiful today”. Mason rumbled into his ear, subtly grinding against Quinn's ass.

Quinn couldn't help but blush, it was quite rare that his Alpha complimented him, of course he doesn't believe the compliment, just this morning when he had been woken up by the Alpha's fists he had been called an ugly little shit.

When he turned his head to say thank you, the Alpha claimed his lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

Tyler made a gagging sound behind them. “Get a room”. He giggled.

Mason left Quinn in favour of pretending to attack Tyler. “Why you little, come 'ere lemme eat ya up”. Mason said, putting on a voice of what he thinks to be a giant.

Tyler giggled and laughed hysterically as he was swung high in the air, Harvey joining in trying to 'save' his brother from the giant by climbing on his father's back.

Quinn grinned as he watched them, they looked like a normal happy family, then he caught sight of his reflection on the side of a saucepan, his face had heated up from cooking and the light sweat on his skin was causing his make-up run, revealing the bruises he had been trying to hide.

He quickly plated up breakfast and called the boys to eat while he went to fix himself, last thing he wanted was for his children to know about the beatings.

  
  


* * *

 

Quinn was cuddled up in bed with Mason, the Alpha had been nicer these past few weeks, sure he still made sure to put Quinn in his place whenever he did something wrong, but he comforted him after the beatings, held him close and promised not to do it again, promised to take care of his Omega, a promise he breaks the next day, continuously.

"Mason?" Quinn said during one of the nights they were cuddled up in bed.

"Yes babe", Mason said. It was obvious he was half asleep, rubbing his nose sleepily against Quinn's neck, scent marking him, the Omega practically purring in delight.

"I was wondering if Sapphire could stay with us for about three days while she's in town". Quinn asked quietly, laying his head down onto Mason's chest and sighing in content now that he's been scent marked again.

Quinn could feel his husband tense; he knew that his sister and his husband couldn't stand each other.

"Babe you know I can't stand that bitch" Mason grumbled.

"But she's my sister Mason, please let her stay. And she helps us out a lot by taking the kids when my heat strikes, it's just gonna be for a few days and then she will go back to her own family". Quinn pleaded as he rubbed his hands all over his husband's chest, trying to get him to agree.

His hand travelled lowered till he grasped his husband's cock. Mason groaned low in his throat; as much as he hates to admit it Quinn was very talented, in more ways than one.

He couldn't hold back a moan of pure pleasure as Quinn wrapped his lips around the head of his member and sucked softly, dipping his tongue into the slit. Mason bit back another moan as and he thrust his full length into Quinn's willing mouth.

This continued for a few minutes and sensing that Mason was at his peak Quinn increased the suction on Mason's cock, Mason grabbed Quinn's hair and his hips bucked wildly fucking Quinn's face before shooting his seed deep into Quinn's throat.

Quinn sucked him dry again, lapping up every single drop of Mason's essence and finally letting Mason's now flaccid member to fall from his mouth.

He looked up at his husband who was still trying to catch his breath. "Alpha, will you now consider letting Sapphire stay for a while"? He asked.

Mason nodded then he pulled Quinn onto his chest and kissed him deeply, getting a taste of himself from the Omega's tongue.

"I love you Mason". Quinn mumbled before falling asleep happily. "Me too, babe". Mason kissed his forehead and smiled as his cute Omega snuggled further into his body; he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep also.

Quinn woke up happy the next day. He made breakfast before waking Mason up with a kiss.

"Hmmm, I love it when you wake me up like that" Mason said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Quinn smiled. "Breakfast is ready, come on".

"Help me up" Mason extended an arm towards Quinn who rolled his eyes at his husband childish antics and grabbed the proffered limb. Pulling as hard as he could he tried to get his lazy Alpha off the bed but failed. He was soon out of breath from heaving, his whole face turning red as Mason laughed at him for being so damned weak.

Still lying on the bed, Mason pulled Quinn down onto his chest in one swift jerk of his hand.

Quinn squeaked in surprise. Soon they were both making out on the bed, Mason placed his hands on Quinn's ass and he squeaked again.

"Stop Mason. I have to get the kids up". He said.

"It's Saturday, let them sleep in" Mason said as he kissed down Quinn's neck.

"I have to go to work".

Mason instantly got pissed and shoved Quinn away from him roughly.

"You always have to fucking work. When was the last time we had sex. And I mean proper sex and not just the occasion blowjob I get from you every once in a blue moon"? Mason exploded angrily.

"Mason you know I'm trying but I have to work or we would all be out on the street. Is that what you want, for us to be homeless just because you want me to be here whenever you're horny and need a quick shag"? Quinn got increasingly got angrier. He knew this wasn't a good idea, talking back to his Alpha but he's had enough of Mason's tantrums.

"Well it's your fucking duty as my Omega wife to be there when I wanna fuck you". Mason shouted.

"Oh, so we're talking about duties now, are we? Because I don't seem to recall being the Alpha of the family but I still have to bust my ass to provide for all of us. And the last time I checked, you were the Alpha of this family but you don't do anything. All you do is wander around the neighbourhood smoking and getting drunk off your head and being a complete nuisance.

Up to the point where you keep getting arrested. You blow all the little savings we have on drugs and you can't even hold down a job. And you get pissed at _me_ for working. How does it feel to have to depend on your Omega to provide for your family, a family that you can't afford to take care of"? Quinn ranted angrily, he knew he was going to get the beating of a lifetime for this but it'll be worth it to stand up to his Alpha for once in his life, even if his Omega was screaming at him it to drop to floor and bare his neck submissively.

The echo of a hard slap filled the room followed by a muffled scream and then the horrible sound of flesh hitting flesh. A sharp kick to the ribs effectively cut off the scream. More kicks, punches and stomps and Mason's rage had evaporated, he spat on Quinn and gave him another hard kick to the side before leaving the room. Quinn was unconscious by then.

The door quietly opened and Tyler and Harvey rushed over to their mother.

"Mommy wake up" Tyler cried. As he cradled his mum's head on his knees, Harvey brought a warm wash cloth from the bathroom and wiped the blood from Quinn's face. The twins sat with their mother until he woke up.

Quinn woke with his head throbbing; he struggled to open his eyes and immediately closed it because of the blinding light of the room.

"Mommy are you ok"? Tyler said.

Quinn groaned in pain. "Yeah, I'm fine" he lied. "Where's your father"? He wanted to make sure the Alpha wasn't in the house anymore.

"He went somewhere". Tyler answered.

"Help me up please". Tyler and his brother carefully supported their mother into a seating position. Quinn breath came in short pants, his side burning with pain every time he inhaled. He lifted up his shirt and saw nasty purple and red bruises and he was sure he had more than two broken ribs. Tyler gasped and brushed his fingers lightly over the bruises.

Quinn flinched painfully. He used the edge of the bed to stand; his ankle protesting painfully when he leaned on it.

He leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"Have you both eaten"? Quinn asked his twins.

"Yeah", Tyler said and Harvey just nodded.

Quinn called his boss and told him that he couldn't be at work. He cancelled all his other shift.

He sent the twins to go to their friends' house next door and then he spent the rest of the day in the bath, letting the warm water soothe all his bruises. He examined his bruised side and knew that he wasn't going to be able to avoid going to the hospital.

The doorbell rang and Quinn grumbled to himself before heaving himself slowly out of the comfortable bath.

He wrapped a bath robe around his body.

He opened the door to reveal Sapphire. She tackled him into a huge hug.

Quinn cried out in pain.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Sapphire asked her younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore" Quinn lied.

Sapphire giggled. "You naughty boy, you and your husband must have been going at it like animals."

Quinn plastered a fake smile on his face. "Sort of", he replied.

"So, are you going to invite me in or leave me standing in front of your house for the whole day?"

"Oh sorry, come on in Saphie." Quinn pulled in her numerous suitcases into the house, wincing in pain every step he took, he didn't know why she needed so much she was only staying for like one week.

"Where's that annoying Alpha of yours"? Saphie asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"He, err, he went out". Quinn stuttered.

Sapphire sighed in relief. “I hate that bastard. Anyway, so how are things going with you guys?" she asked

"It's going great." He mumbled.

"And where are my little nephews?" she beamed.

"They're at their friend's house. They'll be back soon".

Sapphire then properly looked at her brother and saw the state he was in. She quickly stood up. “Did he do this to you”? She growled, she might be a beta but she was was going to beat that Alpha up for doing this to her little brother.

“N-no, it wasn't...”

The door suddenly opened and Mason walked in, he took one look at Quinn and Saphie before making his way over to them he bent and kissed Quinn briefly, making a show of being a loving husband. Quinn flinched and turned away from the kiss.

"Hi Saphie, it's good to see you again". He smiled.

"Well it's not good to see you, and don't call me Saphie, you don't know me like that. Right now I'm trying to decide between calling the Omega Protection Services to lock your arse up or perhaps just beating you up myself". Sapphire stared the Alpha down.

Quinn quickly interfered. “I told you Saphie, it wasn't him, it was some drunk Alpha that ambushed me when I was walking home from work”. He lied.

Sapphire wasn't sure she should believe him. “Are you okay, you didn't get, you know, raped or nothing, right”? She asked.

“No, I got there just in time to knock the bastard out”. Mason cut in.

Sapphire glared at him but let it go so she could take care of her brother.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Quinn covered up his bruises as usual and Saphie bugged the hell out of everyone and practically mothered him to death. Quinn was counting the days until she leaves. But at least Mason couldn't hurt him when Saphie was around.

But his whole world came crashing down in front of him one afternoon; he had gotten home early because he had cancelled two of shifts for that day He wanted to surprise his husband, they hadn't had a chance in ages to be intimate, especially with Saphie around and he knew how agitated Mason got when he refused to do anything because he was in pain. Surprisingly, Mason had been quite cool about it; he didn't pester him for sex anymore.

He opened the door to his apartment and went to look for Mason, he knew Mason didn't like to leave the house except for when he ran out of those horrible cigarettes or had to get some alcohol and meet up with his dealer.

Upon hearing some disturbing noises coming from his and Mason's bedroom he moved towards it and as he neared the noise grew louder.

He could now identify the noise as a moan, he couldn't believe his ears but there it was again a woman clearly panting his husband's name.

Thinking his ears were deceiving him he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. His heart missed a beat and twisted up inside him as he took in the sight before him. There on his matrimonial bed was his husband buried deep inside another woman and his sister no less. A chocked sob escaped his lips as he saw his husband was being unfaithful to him with his own sister.

Mason eventually noticed that he had company and he looked up seeing his sobbing Omega in the doorway.

Quinn was heartbroken, how could Mason do that to him.

"What the hell did I do to you to deserve this" Quinn screamed as tears streamed down his face.

Mason sighed and sat down, still naked. “I'm sorry, it just happened”.

Pure rage and fury filled Quinn from the inside out, his face turned red. “Just happened? You've done this so many times before Mason, you sleep with others and say it's a mistake and I always, always forgive you”!

“You can't do anything about it, I'm your Alpha, I'm allowed to sleep with as many people as I please, you're not pleasing me so of course I'm going to seek pleasure from others”. Mason stood up and gripped Quinn's arms hard.

"Get off me. I hate you!" Quinn screamed.

Mason was having none of it; he threw punches after punches at him, kicking and hitting him trying to cause as much damage as he could. How dare this Omega Bitch talk back to him? Mason didn't notice his sister in-law run away with her clothes gathered in her arms.

Two little eight year old heard the commotion and came to see how what was happening. Even though the twins weren't allowed to come into mummy and daddy's room they knew that mummy was hurt.

The twins shouted at their father trying to pry him off beating their mother to death.

Mason pushed the annoying brats off him and dragged Quinn outside.

"I rented this flat with my own money dammit and that means that you have to leave. You're never to step foot in here, I'm rejecting you as my Omega, I'm happy to get rid of you. And the kids stay with me" Mason slammed the door closed. Quinn was happy to be rid of Mason but his twins are in there stuck with that monster.

He slowly got up and wandered around as he thought of what to do next. Omega's couldn't get accommodation on their own without an Alpha or at least a Beta. Going back to his parents wasn't an option and he clearly couldn't go to his sister.

He stumbled upon Jasper, one of his regular customers from the bar he worked in, the Alpha was coming out of his office and heading towards his car.

"What the hell happened to you, Quinn?" Jasper questioned, he was beyond shocked that someone could bear to hurt this beautiful Omega. The poor Omega was covered in bruises of all shapes and sizes.

Jasper gently ushered Quinn into his car and drove to his apartment. He wanted to check the extent of damage first before deciding if he should take him to the hospital, Quinn had begged him not to take him to the hospital, saying his injuries weren't severe, he wanted to try to avoid all the questions the Doctors will surely ask.

Quinn sobbed quietly, his life was ruined. He had nowhere to go and he wouldn't get to see Harvey and Tyler anymore, his soon to be ex-husband wouldn't let him.

Jasper sat him on the sofa and tended to his wounds quietly, golden brows furrowed in concentration. The silence was a peaceful one and it gave Quinn the chance to ponder certain things. He was lucky he found Jasper and he knew Jasper would help him but Quinn wasn't confident enough to ask him.

"So, care to tell me how this happened and I'm not going to accept 'I walked into a lamppost' like you always give. I want the honest truth." He said sitting next to him after handing him a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

"My Alpha and I had a fight when I caught him cheating and he got angry. He kicked me out after beating me and won't let me take my children with me". He summarized simply.

Jasper didn't understand how an Alpha could hurt their Omega, they were supposed to protect Omegas, not beat them up. "That isn't fair, you should report him to the OPS for domestic abuse and you can file for custody of the children. All I want to know is why you put up with him for this long, I'm quite sure this isn't the first time he's abused you" Jasper frowned. Quinn couldn't help but think he looked hot right then.

 _Get a hold of yourself Quinn, you just got rejected by your Alpha, what makes you think another Alpha would want you_. He chastised himself.

"Where are you going to go to, any siblings or parents"? Jasper asked.

"My sister is the one he was sleeping with and my parents stopped talking to me when I got pregnant and married Mason, they didn't approve of him". Quinn said feeling absolutely stupid for not listening to his parents. He was with Mason for nearly ten years and the only thing good thing he got from the relationship are his twins.

"Quinn it's nothing to be ashamed off, you were young at the time. You believed you were in love", Jasper smiled as he stroked Quinn's thigh comfortingly.

Quinn smiled at Jasper, grateful that the man didn't judge him for falling for the wrong Alpha. The hand on his thigh slowed down to a gentle rub and the Jasper was leaning close and soon their lips connected, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine. They both pulled away abruptly.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you especially now that you're hurt and you just came out of a stressful relationship." Jasper pleaded.

Quinn's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed over behind his glasses he had never even considered the possibility of being happy in a relationship, not after his previous disastrous relationship. He leaned further into Jasper, trying to make the moment last, only departing when he absolutely had to.

"Don't apologise, that just made me so happy". He smiled sweetly.

"So does this mean that you would be willing to live with me if I asked?" Jasper suggested tentatively.

"Really, you want me to stay with you?" Quinn asked gently, he couldn't believe that someone would ever want him. His husband had made him feel worthless and had made sure that Quinn believes no one but his Alpha could love him.

"Yeah, I would love to have you stay with me. And then later maybe we can work out how to get your sons from their father."

Quinn still couldn't believe his luck, Jasper wasn't exactly a stranger but he wasn't a close friend either and he openly invited Quinn to live with him. He was so generous.

"Did you manage to get any of your things before the bastard kicked you out"? Jasper asked.

Quinn shook his head.

"Alright, you can lend some of my clothes until we're able to get your things from your previous house". Jasper helped Quinn up and into the bathroom, running a bath for him. He left for a minute and came back into the bathroom holding one of his shirts and a new pair of his boxers, then left to give Quinn some privacy.

After a long soak in the bath Quinn dressed in the way too oversized shirt and boxers. The shirt was so large on him it was slipping off one of his shoulders and the boxers kept falling so he had to hold them up with one hand. He emerged from the bathroom, only to find Jasper lounging on the bed with his head resting his head on his arms. Jasper opened his eyes and took in the sight of the gorgeous beauty.

Quinn shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.

"Where do I sleep"? He asked nervously.

"Right here, next to me". Jasper tapped the space next to him.

Quinn shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't, I'm not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as some else that isn't my Alpha". He mumbled.

Jasper's eyes shined with amusement.

"I was only kidding Quinn". He laughed, "This is the room you will be staying in".

Quinn thanked Jasper and said goodnight. It had been a very long day and he couldn't wait to just fall into a deep sleep. His heart ached when he realised he wouldn't be able to kiss his children goodnight; he wouldn't be able to hold them in his arms for goodness knows how long. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is welcome and so are comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

When Quinn went to work at the Café the next day imagine his surprise when he saw his kids sitting at a table all by themselves. He hurried towards them and enveloped them in a hug.

"What are you doing here? Where is your father, why are you here on your own"? He asked.

"We wanted to see you and daddy's at home with Aunt Saphy. We told him that we were going to our friends' house. He doesn't care where we go". Tyler said. Harvey just snuggled further into his mother's embrace.

Quinn frowned. "Wait Saphy is still there"? He asked.

They nodded.

Quinn felt both angry and betrayed. He couldn't believe his husband and his sister were still sleeping together.

"Don't worry mommy she isn't going to be there for long she just came to get her stuff and go back home". Tyler said.

Quinn nodded but it still didn’t make him feel much better. He held his kids in his arms, even though it had only been less than 24 hours since he saw them he’d missed them deeply.

“Mommy when are you coming home”? Tyler asked quietly, he and his twin had missed their mother, last night their father had yelled at them and locked them in their room and they cried themselves to sleep wishing they could go to their mother.

Quinn sighed, he didn’t want to give them false hope. “I don’t think I’ll be coming home anymore, your father made it clear he didn’t want me to come home”. He said softly. “But I will try as hard as I can to get him to let you two stay with me”. He kissed their heads and gave them lunch then he walked them back home during his break, he made sure to keep away so the Alpha wouldn't notice him.

 

* * *

 

The three months that Quinn spent apart from his kids were the longest ones of his life, sure he saw them every morning before they went to school and after school before they went home but it wasn’t the same.

It was obvious that their father couldn’t take care of them properly, their school uniforms weren’t even ironed, Quinn wasn’t even sure they were cleaned. He had to dress them properly when they came to the cafe before walking them to school.

He hadn’t gotten the courage to take Mason to court for the custody of the twins, he knew he was going to lose anyway. In the Civil Court the judges were almost always Alphas and they always sided with the Alphas when it comes to just about anything, this includes family affairs and domestic violence, they see it as the Alpha ‘putting an insubordinate omega in its place’.

Jasper had been trying hard to help him but Quinn felt like he’d been taking advantage of Jasper’s kindness, he had been living with the Alpha for months now, he had enough money to support himself but he didn’t want to leave, not yet. It wasn’t safe for omegas out there without an Alpha’s protection.

"Hey, how was your day"? Jasper said when Quinn walked into the living room.

"It was good thanks". Quinn blushed, he wasn't used to living with an unmated Alpha and he was very uncomfortable to be in Jasper's presence, especially if said Alpha was sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers.

"You look stressed, come sit down and tell me all about it". Jasper smiled and tapped the space next to him.

Quinn nervously made his way to the couch; he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Quinn are you frightened of me or something"? Jasper frowned.

Quinn didn’t want Jasper to be annoyed with him, the kind Alpha had taken him in and helped him when he needed it the most, he couldn’t take that favor for granted and become a nuisance.

He shook his head slowly and answered Jasper’s question. "I'm not scared of you, I'm just a little bit apprehensive about living with a strange Alpha, not that you're strange or anything, you're just not my husband and that makes me feel sort of weird and I miss my children I really wanna go back home. But my Alpha doesn't want me back" Quinn was close to tears.

Jasper offered him a small smile and placed his arm around Quinn to pull him closer. Quinn immediately tensed but allowed himself to be pulled against Jasper’s body, not that he had much of a choice, the Alpha could pick him up like he weighed nothing and that thought scared Quinn more than a little.

Why was he staying with someone that had so much power over him, this Alpha was unpredictable, at least with Mason he knew that his Alpha would probably hit him if he did something wrong and he tended to avoid doing things that made Mason angry but with Jasper he didn’t know what the man was like and what he considered insubordination.

"You need to move on and get over Mason, you can still see your twins but really you need to forget about that Alpha, he's not good to you, he hits you a lot. He doesn't deserve someone as sexy as you". Jasper whispered the last part in Quinn's ear.

Quinn blushed at the compliment and chewed worriedly on his bottom lip, he couldn’t forget Mason, they had been through so much together, he had once loved that Alpha and he wasn’t sure he wanted to forget all of that.

Jasper moved closer and laid a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn bit back a squeak of surprise. _Just go with it Quinn_ , it’s just a little kiss. He thought, moving his lips in sync with Jasper's.

Before he knew it he was naked on his back on the couch with his legs spread and Jasper on top of him, pushing a finger into him.

"Jasper, I'm not sure I want to do this right now". Quinn said, slightly panicked. "I'm not ready to move on".

Jasper smiled gently but didn't stop pushing his finger in and out of Quinn.

"Just give me a chance to make you feel good and I'm sure you will change your mind".

Quinn tried to relax as Jasper worked another finger into him, he pushed all feelings of guilt to the back of his mind. Why did he feel like he was cheating on Mason, it wasn’t like they were together anymore.   
He was pulled out of his musings when Jasper crooked his fingers up a bit and stroked Quinn's prostate, drawing a sharp gasp from the little Omega.

Jasper pulled his fingers out when he felt Quinn was prepared enough, he didn’t want to hurt the Omega.

He squirted some lube into his hand and coated his cock with the substance; then he positioned himself.

Quinn heart was beating a mile a minute; he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was betraying Mason, he'd always made sure to spend his heat away from the Jasper, he knew it would feel wrong to sleep with someone other than his husband. He was about to voice this to Jasper but his breath caught in his throat as Jasper slid in. His back arched and he moaned at the feeling of being filled.

Jasper groaned at the tightness that enveloped his cock, he didn't think Quinn would be this tight. He'd fantasized about this moment for so long, every since he'd met the gorgeous redhead waitress over a year ago, he'd watched Quinn's every move, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take the shy Omega away from the monster.

He had finally gotten the beauty and there was no way he was going to let the Omega go, this was a once in a lifetime chance to seduce him and he was going to make the most of it.

Quinn moaned and arched his back as Jasper rocked back and forth before increasing his pace and slamming hard and fast into Quinn. Quinn bit on his knuckle to keep from screaming as his prostate was hit dead-on with every thrust of Jasper's hips.   
Jasper leaned forward resting his hands at either side of Quinn's head to keep himself upright; sweat rolling off his body and onto Quinn's.

Quinn moaned and cried out in pleasure as his sweet spot was struck repeatedly whenever Jasper impaled himself into his hole. He spread his legs wider, to allow Jasper more access to him, and he wrapped them around Jasper's waist. Before long they both cried out in ecstasy as they reached their climax.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, getting their breath back.

Jasper slowly slid his flaccid cock from within Quinn.

Quinn moaning from the loss of contact.

Jasper carried the Omega to the bathroom and ran a bath before placing him in the tub and getting in himself.

After going another round in the bathtub they cleaned up and Quinn was carried to the bedroom by Jasper since he was too tired to move they fucked twice more before giving in to exhaustion.

The next day Quinn woke up feeling sore but sated, he hadn't felt like that in quite a long time. He instantly felt guilty when he realised he just cheated on his husband and loved it, he felt like such a whore.

He realised that Jasper had gone to work when he turned over in bed and found it empty. He checked the time on his phone and saw he was almost late for his first shift at the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

For the next two months things went seemingly fine, Quinn continued his routine of secretly taking care of his twins and making sure they got home safely all the while staying out of sight from Mason.

Mason's drinking got worse and he started to fall into depression, the Alpha wanted his Quinn back but he had no idea where he could be. He doesn't even know where Quinn works because he never bothered to find out.

Quinn and Jasper got closer; though they weren't quite in a relationship, they were like friends with benefits. Quinn still felt he hadn't gotten over Mason and he tells Jasper this whenever the Alpha starts asking Quinn to take things further with him, further as in breaking his bond with Mason and bonding with him instead.

Everything was pretty peaceful; until one uneventful Saturday. The day started out with Quinn puking up his guts into the toilet. He rinsed his mouth out in the sink before brushing several times to get the taste of sick out of his mouth. He had to take the day off before of his stomach bug so he was going to take advantage of it and lay in bed doing nothing all day.

He made his way to the bedroom and laid down, he was still feeling quite dizzy and his head was pounding.

He was drifting in and out of sleep when his phone rang, startling him fully awake.

He picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Is this Quinn Carter?" The soft voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yeah" Quinn answered tiredly as he blindly reached for his glasses on the bedside table. He didn't bother to correct the person and tell them he was no longer ‘Carter’ since he isn't married to Mason anymore but then he realized that they haven't filed for a divorce yet so he was still technically married to Mason.

"I'm afraid I've some bad news, there's been an accident and your husband and children were involved".

Quinn sat up at that, ignoring the churning of his stomach or the headache that threatened to split his head open.

"What accident"? His voice wavered dangerously.

"You will be briefed as soon as you get down to the hospital".

"Okay" Quinn said. He waited long enough to get the name of the hospital before he zoomed out of the house; not bothering to change out of his current outfit which consisted of one of Jasper's sweatshirts that was way too big for him, the sleeve slid down his shoulder every time he moved, and a pair of short shorts that was hidden under the sweatshirt and pink flip flops, he didn't care that he would look like a mad man.

He ran out to the house and raced to Jasper's second car before speeding off towards the hospital.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologise for the delay between chapters. I could give a whole bunch of excuses but long story cut short I'm just a lazy shit.

 

Quinn barely parked the car before getting out and rushing into the hospital, his heart hammering in his chest as his brain thought up several worst case scenarios.

“I got a call saying my children were in an accident, I need to see them.” He demanded, almost in tears as his Omega screamed at him for not being a good mother, for not protecting his kids.

“They’ll be in the children's ward, it’s upstairs and through the large double doors, you’ll know it when you see it.” The receptionist said softly, sympathy in her eyes as she watched the upset Omega run up the stairs to the children’s ward, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. As an Omega herself, she understood his pain.

The receptionist was right, Quinn knew the children’s ward as soon as he got there, large colourful stickers and paintings decorated the walls and mobiles of different cartoon characters hung down from the ceiling, the nurses were wearing brightly coloured scrubs and there were toys and play areas spread all over the reception area.

He went up to the receptionist and asked for his children, absent-mindedly answering all her questions, he fiercely dispelled every thought of one or both of his kids being dead, it was not something he would allow himself to think about.

A nurse came to lead him to the sea-themed room and to two beds that had been hidden behind a curtain.

The nurse left him after reminding him when the visiting hours would end. Quinn didn’t pay her any attention and instead looked at his two boys. Tyler’s right arm was in a cast and Harvey’s head was wrapped in a bandage.

Quinn quietly sat on the chair in between both beds and gently ran his fingers through his twins’ auburn hair, he longed to see their bright blue eyes staring at him but they were fast asleep.

They looked fine, apart from the cast and bandage they looked fine, no bruises or cuts. That calmed him down a little; his sons were not in danger of losing their lives, the doctor had taken care of them.

After about an hour, a beta doctor came to check on the boys and see if they were okay. Quinn stood up when he saw the doctor and was about to start questioning him when the man spoke.

“You’re their mother I presume. I’m Dr James. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get to you sooner, I had an emergency to see to.” The man said gently. He was a middle-aged man with greying black hair and warm brown eyes, he spoke softly but respectfully to Quinn, didn’t talk down to him.

Quinn nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. “I am, I got the call and I came as soon as I could. What happened?”

“Your husband was driving while intoxicated and collided with another car, your family is very lucky to have come out of the accident with relatively little injuries, the people in the other car hadn’t been so lucky and the driver's in a coma.”

Quinn didn’t know what to say, Mason might have just cost someone their life and severely injured others not to mention endangering his kids.

“Your boys are fine, Tyler here broke his wrist and Harvey got a bump to the head. They’ve been given very mild sedatives to calm them down, they were panicked and were calling for you.” Doctor James smiled at the boys.

Quinn looked at his boys and kissed their foreheads, incredibly grateful that it wasn’t any of his children that was in a coma. Then he looked at the Doctor. “Do you, by any chance, know what happened to their father?”

“He’s fine, just a mild concussion and minor bruising.” Doctor James said. “If you wish to see him you can head back downstairs and ask a nurse for directions.”

“Thank you.” Quinn said, turning his full attention to his kids as the doctor checked them over and deemed them ready to return home. Quinn would have used this opportunity to take his boys back to Jasper’s place but he needed the signature or at the very least verbal permission from an Alpha or beta related to the kids in order to check them out of the hospital.

* * *

 

Quinn was standing at the edge of Mason’s hospital bed, contemplating whether or not he wanted to wake up the Alpha. He needed the Alpha’s signature but he wasn’t sure he wanted to face a possible beating for disturbing the man’s sleep.

Luckily, the Alpha woke with a groan and opened his eyes slowly. To Quinn’s surprise, the Alpha smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Quinn replied quietly. “I need you to sign this.” He didn’t want to admit that being near Mason was bringing up distant feelings. The sooner he got what he wanted and left the better.

Mason’s smile was replaced with a frown. “You’re not even going to ask how I’m doing? I haven’t seen you in six months Quinny. I missed you.”

“Can you sign this please?” Quinn asked again, he wasn’t going to even point out that it was Mason who had kicked him out.

Mason sighed and took the pen and paper out of Quinn’s hand to sign his permission for the children’s discharge.

“Thanks.” Quinn left quickly before Mason could say anything else. He went back up to the twins’ ward and was surprised to see his sister sitting on the chair he’s previously vacated, she was running her fingers through their hair like he had been doing previously.

Sapphire looked up when she heard Quinn’s surprised gasp. The guilt and shame of what she did came flooding back and she stood up and approached her brother slowly.

Quinn took a step back. “What are you doing here?” He asked quietly, he didn’t want to wake his sleeping children, the last thing he needed was to have his children bear witness to the confrontation he knew was about to occur.

“The hospital called me and informed me I might be needed to sign some documents for my Omega brother” She explained, then she bit her lip and moved closer to Quinn. “I’m sorry Quinn, you don’t even know how guilty I feel.” Sapphire couldn’t meet her brother’s eyes.

“Really? After six months you finally feel guilty.” Quinn stated. He looked at his sister and knew he already forgave her. How could he not, she had done so much for him. He owed her his life. Sleeping with his husband was not enough to counter the good things she had done for him. But he wasn’t about to let her know he had forgiven her.

“Quinn, I honestly feel like shit for what I did to you. You know Mason and I dated previously before he left me for you. I guess when I was alone with him past feelings resurfaced.” Sapphire explained, she knew this didn’t make it better but she could only hope her brother would someday forgive her.

“Really? Feelings you had when you were a teenager? How many years has that been Sapphire? Over nine years and then you suddenly realized you still had feelings for him and promptly jumped into bed with him.” Quinn scoffed and shook his head. “I’m done with this conversation Sapphire. I need to be with my kids when they wake up, so I’d very much appreciate it if you please leave.”

Sapphire tried to say something else but she sighed and left, knowing her brother won’t speak a word to her if she refused to leave. She had brought this on herself, she had let Mason seduce her. Not only did she break her little brother’s heart, she also broke _her_ Alpha’s heart and caused both her and her brother to lose their Alphas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you love this chapter. I'm sorry it was so short, I promise I'll try to update quicker next time (...yeah right) 
> 
> Reviews and criticism welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, I'll appreciate it because I know it will help improve the story.


End file.
